The present invention relates to a piston metering device.
In piston metering devices such as those described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,778,053, the regulating elements are composed of throttles or gear pumps. The throughflow mixing of hydraulic fluid must be adjusted separately at each regulating element. This separate adjustment has proven to be very time consuming and susceptible to breakdown during operation.